


ain't it fun [muke au]

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos AU, BoyxBoy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, One Shot, muke au, muke fluff, muke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke runs away from his problems and ends up singing paramore on the cold streets of london.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>where michael goes for a late night walk and ends up being fucked by a blonde he found singing paramore.</p>
<p>[lower case intended]</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't it fun [muke au]

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where i got the inspiration for this but its very smutty

"i don't mind letting you down easy, but just give it time. if it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while,"

michael heard the voice before he saw the tall boy it was emitting from. his curiosity flowed through his veins as he rounded the corner, wondering who could possibly be creating an acoustic version of haley williams' wonderful voice. michael pulled his sweater paws further over his knuckles, attempting to shield them from the nipping 9pm chills.

"you're not the big fish in the pond, no more, you are what they're feeding on. so what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? so what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" the voice was louder this time, and michael was desperate to find the angelic source of the sound. as he rounded the second corner, his eyes were delighted with the sight of mesmerizing crystal-blue eyes searching the streets for something in particular. the wonderful eyes belonged to a tall blonde boy, who tightly clung onto a worn out black acoustic guitar, with evident scratches on the face.

"ain't it fun? living, in the, real world. ain't it good? being, all alone." michael studied the boy's face as he sang. he clenched his eyes shut when he reached the higher notes, and there were slight crinkles by his eyes when he opened them again. 

“where you're from, you might be the one who's running things. well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want." michael noticed the black lip ring, slotted perfectly into his chapped bottom lip. 

"you see, it's easy to ignore a trouble, when you're living in a bubble, so, what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" 

michael got lost in the stranger's voice after that, not realising he was staring until he had finished the song and was carefully placing his guitar back into it's case. michael slowly walked over to the taller boy before coughing quietly to get his attention. the stranger let out a yelp of surprise as his eyes landed on michael’s green ones.

“holy shit, don’t scare me like that.. jesus,” he said, a thick accent laced over his words. australian? michael let out a nervous laugh, wrapping his right arm over his left in an attempt to warm himself up.

“sorry, i- i just really liked your cover.. you- you have a nice voice.” he mentally cursed at himself for stuttering so much in front of such an attractive person. 

“oh! thank you, it means a lot..” the still-stranger smiled. “i’m luke, by the way,” he continued, offering a hand for michael to shake. the lilac-haired boy smiled a small smile before timidly shaking luke’s hand.

“michael.” he introduced his own name.

“that’s a cute name,” luke said, causing a deep blush to erupt onto michael’s cheeks.

“th-thanks,” michael said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“you’re pretty cute, too.” luke offered, making michael’s blush spread even further. his eyes widened.

“u-uh, t-thank y-you..” he stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence with luke staring into his sparkling green eyes. luke chuckled at michael’s rose tinted cheeks, before poking one of them jokingly. michael just giggled, before slapping his hand to his mouth, not believing he emitted such an unmanly noise. 

“that was cute, oh my god,” luke said, mostly to himself, but it just caused michael to become even more flushed. “you wanna hang out, michael? if you’re not busy,” he offered warily, worried of rejection. michael replied with a curt nod.

“you want to h-hang out with me?” michael asked, pointing to himself. luke nodded, smiling at the lilac haired boy’s adorableness. they walked down the road in a comfortable silence, before they arrived in front of a small apartment complex, which mikey assumed was where luke lived.

“this is home,” luke sighed happily, before shoving a key into the door and heading for apartment number two, which was nicely on the first floor. once they were inside, luke motioned for michael to join him on the couch. michael took in most of the apartment. there was a cute penguin statue atop of the fireplace, which was next to a large window. there was a small living room space which was connected to a slightly larger kitchen, completed with a fridge, oven and breakfast bar. there was a small hallway out the other side of the living room, which is where michael assumed the bedroom and bathroom were.

“so, michael, tell me about you,” luke said sweetly.

“what do you wanna know, luke?” michael replied, equally as sweet.  
“well, i’ll start with me, then,” luke chuckled. “my name is luke, i’m eighteen years old and i live by myself, accompanied by many stuffed animals.” he said, causing michael to giggle, pulling his sweater-clad hands up to his enflamed cheeks.

“okay, i’m michael, but you can call me mikey, if you want. i’m nineteen and i live with my mum, kitten and my acoustic guitar.” he replied.

“well, mikey, i guess i’ll just put it out there, are you gay? because you are really beautiful, and i don’t want to get my hopes up.” he bluntly stated, with a hint of a smirk on his face. 

“uh- well- uh- yeah, i guess.. and i’m not beautiful, luke, i’m punk rock!” he protested. luke burst out laughing, falling back onto the soft chair. this left michael confused, he hadn’t said anything weird.

“y-you’re not punk rock! oh my god, mikey, you’re about as punk rock as a unicorn,” luke managed to spit, in between laughs. michael pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch. “aw, mikey, i’m sorry.” luke apologised, but michael had a plan. he would stay silent until luke admitted that he was punk rock. “mikey,” he pouted, but michael just turned his head and focused on the wall. “oh, i see how it is,” luke smirked, devising his own plan. “well, i guess, since you’re ignoring me, i’ll have to get something out of you.” he smirked again, before crawling closer to michael and straddling his lap. michael gulped, having a feeling where this is going. luke leaned in to michael’s ear, before whispering: “i think i can make you talk.”

he gently attached his lips to michael’s neck, before sucking harshly and making michael close his eyes in satisfaction. he groaned quietly as luke licked and nipped at his skin, quite obviously leaving an intense love bite. once he pulled off, he blew over the spot, making michael whimper.

“oh, you like making noise now, don’t you, mikey?” luke teased, before once again pressing his lips to the older boy’s neck. michael let out a loud moan as luke sucked on his sweet spot under his ear lobe. he felt luke’s bulge grow against his own already hard length.

“l-luke, oh my god.” michael groaned as luke kept in the same spot, making michael feel better than he ever has. luke removed his mouth with a ‘pop’ before pressing his lips into michael’s dark pink ones. michael immediately opened his mouth for luke’s eager tongue, as he began to passionately kiss the smaller boy. he grinded his lower body down onto michael’s, satisfied with the moans from the smaller boy’s lips. 

“can i take your pants off, mikey?” luke asks, in between kisses. michael nods eagerly, helping luke pop the button on his black skinny jeans. he quickly discards them, before repeating the steps with luke’s. the friction between their two dicks was immense, but they still needed more. luke flipped michael over gently, so his ass was in the air. “you ever been eaten out, mikey?” luke asked gently.

“no da- luke,”

“fuck, were you about to call me daddy?” luke asked, feeling his dick growing at the thought. michael nodded timidly, making luke groan in pleasure. “shit, call me daddy, michael,”

“you want me to call you daddy?” michael asked seductively, and luke grinded against his ass, causing them both to moan. “fuck, daddy, you’re so hard for me,” michael said, making luke grab the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down quickly.

“you were a bad boy, mikey, ignoring daddy like that, weren’t you?” luke growled, causing michael to moan in pleasure.

“oh yeah, daddy. i think i need to be punished.” michael replied, shifting so his ass was closer to luke’s dick.

“mmm, you need to be punished, daddy’s gonna punish you.” after that, michael felt a slap to his left ass cheek, causing a loud groan, half-pleasured, to release from his lips.

“oh, shit, daddy, spank me,” he groaned, and luke smacked his right ass cheek, before bringing his mouth down to meet michael’s waiting hole. he licked around it before deciding it was enough.

“shit, daddy, i’m so hard for you,” michael whimpered as luke flipped him over again, pulling off his own boxers.

“you gonna make daddy feel good, baby?” luke asked gently and michael nodded, sitting up to meet luke’s waiting length. he feverishly took it into his hand, rubbing it up gently before kitten licking the tip. luke hissed, grabbing some of michael’s lilac hair into his fist as he places his lips around luke’s head. “shit, baby, keep going,” luke groans as michael pushes down slightly on luke’s member. he runs his tongue along the bottom as he slides down all the way, taking advantage of not having a gag reflex. luke moans loudly as michael’s throat constricts around luke’s dick, his nose touching the blonde of his pubes. michael looks up at luke through his eyelashes, playing innocent as he bobs his head up and down luke’s length. “fuck, do you want me to fuck you, baby?” luke asks gently, pulling the ends of michael’s hair. michael moans, before releasing with a ‘pop’.

“yeah, daddy, i want you to fuck me with your big dick.” michael growls. luke moans, gently pushing michael down onto the couch, reaching into a drawer and fishing out some lube and a condom. he squirts some lube onto his finger, before sitting between michael’s legs and pressing his finger gently into michael’s entrance. michael whimpers, making luke want to fuck him into next year. he pushes around for a while, before adding another finger, letting michael get used to him before scissoring them out a bit, to prepare him. michael moans. “d-daddy, fuc-fuck me.” michael manages to moan out, and luke quickly rips open the condom packet and slips it onto his hard member. he pumps himself a few times with lube, before lining himself up with michael. michael looks down at luke and nods, before feeling luke pressing inside of him. luke hisses.

“fuck, baby, you’re so tight!” luke groans, causing michael to whimper. luke pushes in all the way and a tear slips out of michael’s eye. luke leans down and kisses the tear away, before slipping out gently and thrusting back in. after three more thrusts, michael is a moaning mess. luke thrusts faster, grabbing michael’s hips so he doesn’t slip out, and thrusting ridiculously hard, slamming his dick so fast it makes a slapping sound.

“shit! daddy!” michael screams. luke pulls out for a moment, so he can flip them over to sit on the couch, with michael on his lap. michael bounces down, letting luke reach different spots than before. michael moans loudly as luke hits his prostate repeatedly. “’m g-gonna, c-cu- fuck!” hot spurts of white are shot onto luke and michael’s chest as luke bounces michael up and down, feeling his orgasm closing in. when he finally comes, it feels like forever as he groans loudly, filling the condom. he gives one last thrust before laying michael on the couch beside him. he ties the condom and throws it in the bin, before laying back down beside michael and breathing heavily.

“well that was fucking amazing,” luke breathes out, as michael rests his head on luke’s chest. luke pulls a blanket over their bodies.

“yeah.” michael replies, focusing on the wall. “you know, when i went for a walk, i definitely wasn’t expecting to be fucked by a blonde i found singing paramore.”

luke chuckles, placing a kiss on michael’s temple before closing his eyes gently.

**Author's Note:**

> well shit, that was kinky.
> 
> anywho, please comment :-)


End file.
